Let's Get Chibi!
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: What does Usagi-san do when Misaki chibinizes into 1/3 his height? sucky summary Like it, hate it, Rate it!
1. Never eat mysterious cookies!

**A/N: Hello, this is my first fanfic ever! Thank you for clicking "Let's Get Chibi!" (whether it was on accident or random or not.) I think I got my idea from watching Alice in Wonderland. Maybe I can make a story called "Misaki In Wonderland!"! *okay, I'm so writing that fic!* ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjo Romantica, but I soooo wish I own Usagi-san's red sportscar! ;___; And I don't own Alice in Wonderland!! **

_______________________________________________________________________________

Misaki looks so cute today, thought Usagi-san to himself.

Maybe it was the light that made his green eyes stand out more, or his untidy hair more untidy than ever, but Misaki definitely, totally, looks uber cute. Or is he releasing pheromones?

They were having breakfast, and Misaki was trying to read his favourite manga, The Kan, and eat at the same time. He was distracted, which was a good thing, because Usagi-san was smirking. He was thinking of all the things he was going to say and do to Misaki and all the things he was going to make Misaki say and do. Already, he can imagine himself nuzzling Misaki's head and murmuring sweet words, Misaki gasping passionately for more, (A/n: actually, I think Misaki would go "Urusai! Baka/Hentai Usagi!") his face drawn up in an expression of absolute pleasure.

The doorbell rang. Misaki went up to get it.

"Delivery to... Takahashi Misaki." Said the delivery man. He handed Misaki a huge box. "Whoa! It's huge! Are you sure it's not for Usami Akihiko? "

"No, Definitely Takahashi Misaki."

"Uhm, who is the sender?"

"It was sent anonymously..."

Usagi-san did not like this.

After the delivery man left, Misaki set the gift down on the floor. He had a bit of trouble carrying it "eh?? There isn't even a return address... I wonder who would send me such a huge gift? " and then Usagi-ani's face came into mind. "owh... right... M-Maybe it was Nii-chan! Yeah! It could be Nii-chan and he wanted to surprise me!'"

Usagi-san did not think so. Takahiro always called Misaki when he was sending over a gift.

"Misaki"

"Hai"

"Could you open the box?"

"uhm...sure."

Misaki opened the box. Inside, there was another box. And inside _that_ was another box... And another one inside that...

After several box openings, Usagi-san's eyebrow arching higher each time Misaki opened a box only to reveal another box, Misaki finally stopped. There were no more boxes to be opened. Instead, there was a cookie jar in it.

"Neh, Usagi-san what do you think this is?"

Usagi-san sat in front of Misaki and took the jar from Misaki's hands.

Usagi-san opened the jar and took a cookie out. Instantly, an aroma so appealing wafted from the jar. The cookie had the word _Eat Me _written in icing on it.

"_Mmm... smells great!" _Misaki said. " Usagi-san, I wanna eat one!"

Usagi-san hesitated. If it was from Haruhiko, then he would be reluctant to let Misaki eat it. But right now, Misaki had a look of such _want _ and _longing _his face that there was no way Usagi-san could deny Misaki the delicious bait in his hands.

Then he had an idea that brought a playful smile on his lips.

"Misaki... Do you really want it _that badly?"_ Misaki, who was distracted by the sweet scent of the treats, didn't hear the sly tone in Usagi-san voice. He nodded.

"Misaki, I'm not going to give it to you," Usagi-san contemplated the look of shock on Misaki's face, then said "_unless you come get it yourself."_

Huffing, the naive and intoxicated Misaki crawled on his knees towards Usagi-san. This turned him on, and a slow grin spread on Usagi-san's face.

Misaki came nearer, and closed his eyes and opened his mouth for the cookie. The sight of Misaki doing this of his own accord made Usagi-san rush forward and place his lips on Misaki's. _ how he would like it if I fed him _this? Slowly, he let his tongue slide into Misaki's mouth. Misaki, caught in surprise, blushed as Usagi-san tried to lift his tongue. Struggling, he broke the kiss and blushed even more. Still gasping, he yelled "ASSHOLE USAGI!!"

Usagi-san was a bit disappointed it was over so soon_. Damn_._ I didn't even get to touch him..._

"But Misaki, you were just begging for it. You even crawled on your knees..."

Misaki glared at him, and barked "Just give me the damn cookie, idiot."

Usagi-san's smirk grew wider. "say ahh Misaki.."

"Like hell! I can feed myself."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Misaki, you're not going to get it this way."

Misaki blushed and opened his mouth. The glare that he directed at Usagi-san warned him to better not try anything funny. Usagi-san played with Misaki a bit by putting the cookie near Misaki's mouth, but then pulling away just when Misaki's mouth was about to close on it. Finally, Usagi-san kissed the cookie and put the kissed end to Misaki's lips.

Misaki took a bite, and instantly disappeared.


	2. Shrink!

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Muax to sugar! **

**Dear Santa Claus: Can I have Usagi-san's red sportscar and Junjo Romantica season 3? Please please pretty please!!! **

**Dear PinkBlackWhite: No you can't have them because you're a bad girl for writing this BL fic.**

**WELL DAMN!**

**Discalimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica and Alice in Wonderland. And I most certainly do NOT own Usagi-san's red sportscar. ;__; wishing for season three, though. *prays really really hard.* wait. Do angels grant wishes that are BL related?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Usagi-san panicked. Where did Misaki go?!

"U-USAGI-SAN! YOU GOT BIGGER! WHAT-HOW THE HELL?" Usagi-san frowned. The voice that spoke was not Misaki's. It was a child's...

"Misaki?! Where are you?!!"

"I'm right here Usagi-san!" came a squeaky reply.

Usagi-san looked down. And his heart instantly melted. There, in oversized clothes, was the most cutest boy he had ever seen. He had messy chestnut hair, wide olive green eyes, a small button nose, and his face was rounded until it sharpened to his pointed chin.

But wait. Isn't this...

"Misaki!"

"Usagi-san? What happened to you?" Upon hearing his high-pitched voice, Misaki widened his already wide eyes and clapped a hand over his mouth.

_Cute..._ Usagi-san thought. And he would have snuggled Misaki if they weren't in this freak situation.

"Why is my voice so weird?!" chibi-Misaki yelped.

Usagi-san reached for the jar. Instantly, images of Disney's _Alice In Wonderland _flashed in his mind. Alice ate a cookie to become big, right? Maybe the effects of the cookie were reversed in their situation. Could it be...

"Misaki, I haven't gotten bigger, you just got smaller than you already are."

"WHAT! WHAT'S WITH THAT? NO WAY I GOT SMALLER! THAT'S NOT PHYSICALLY POSSIBLE, IDIOT! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!"

"Misaki,if you didn't get smaller, then the reason I look big to you right now is because I got bigger, and growing within a few seconds into a giant is physically impossible too." Usagi-san managed a smirk. Misaki was so silly at times. "This," Usagi-san nodded at the thingie-majingy of a jar of cookies "Can actually change you into a chibi. Well, you already were small to begin with..."

Misaki, meanwhile, was paralyzed. Stumped. Dumbfounded. Flabbergasted. In shock.

_I'm going to have a stroke. No FUCKING way did I shrank . Also, why is my vocabulary functioning ten times better when I am in this state?_

"Ahaha... this must be a mistake... I couldn't have shrank.... have I?"

Usagi-san picked Misaki up. Instead of slinging him over his shoulder like a bag of rice(as was his habit), he just held on to the slim waist and marched to the bathroom. _ Not bad... very light...and he's so adorable when he's so chibi..._

In the bathroom, Usagi-san held Misaki in front of the mirror. True enough, a mirror never lies, and it reflected the reality of the situation. Misaki, tiny and barely one third of Usagi-san's height, was being held up like a little doll.

"..."

"There, Misaki. You _have _turned chibi."

"Usa...gi-san..." Misaki spoke in a mechanical tone.

"Yes, Misaki."

"How am I ever going to class like this?"

Usage-san sighed. "Misaki, unless we find a cure, you're staying like this." This gave him an idea. "Hmm... that means you don't need to see that senpai of yours anymore. And then Haruhiko won't stop in front of your school to kidnap you!" This cheered him to no end. Then he put his voice into a low whisper and said into Misaki's ear "Misaki, this means nobody would ever come between us anymore. I can have you all to myself now..."

Usagi-san kissed Misaki's hair. It smelled like boy.(A/N : I've been told kids have a smell. At least that's what my parents tell me, all kids have this baby smell.)

"And Nii-chan? Do I have to hide forever from Nii-chan?" Misaki whispered. Usagi-san looked into the mirror. Misaki was pale, and he was trembling. His eyes were glistening with moisture.

_I made him cry. _ Usagi-san internally cursed himself for being an ass. _Damn you, Akihiko, and your big mouth! You big idiot jerk of a lover!!_

"No, of course not, Misaki. I'm sure Takahiro would understand. He loves you. A difference as minor as this wouldn't bother him!" Usagi-san tried his best to comfort Misaki. Misaki sniffled, and Usagi-san's heart split. "Misaki, I'm sure he wouldn't mind it at all! To him, you would always be his little brother."

"And you, Usagi-san? Do you mind at all?"

At that moment, Misaki was so sweet Usagi-san could have choked with the emotions that welled inside him.

"Of course not, Misaki. To me, you are as adorable and I still love you as much as I did when you were 160 centimetres tall. In fact, I love you all the more, because right now, you are so deliciously cute that I might eat you." Usagi-san planted a kiss on Misaki's forehead, then held him tightly.

"Pervert Usagi." Misaki grumbled, but he held onto Usagi-san's collar.

They stayed that way for some time, Usagi-san slowly stroking Misaki's hair, until Usagi-san said "Yosh! Let's go."

"Where?"

"Misaki, I am not going to let you walk around wearing loose clothes. We're going clothes shopping."

Seconds after he said this, they heard the door to the living room open.

"Usami-sensei! Have you got the manuscript for me? And tell Misaki-kun that I brought his favourite Kuma cream-puffs for him ~!"

Misaki and Usagi-san looked at each other.

"Ai-Aikawa-san.." Misaki bleated weakly.

**A/N: So? How do you like chibi-chibi Misaki? ^^ He's just the cuuuutest thing ever! Well, the cutest thing since puppies. **


	3. Aikawa hearts Aiko

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! ^^ I'm so glad you guys like chibi Misaki!!!And I will definitely make Misaki Uber cute in this chapter! Oh, and I just found out Misaki's name means beautiful blossom in Japanese, and it's a feminine name. Ohh-la-la- He is the ultimate uke!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. It belongs to Shungiku Nakamura. **

**Hmm... ne, Nakamura-sensei, where do you keep Usagi-san's red sportscar? **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Previously, on Let's get Chibi!: "Usami-sensei! Have you got the manuscript for me? And tell Misaki-kun that I brought his favourite Kuma cream-puffs for him ~!"_

_Misaki and Usagi-san looked at each other._

_"Ai-Aikawa-san.." Misaki bleated weakly._

_***_

Usagi-san hesitated. He didn't have his manuscript ready. Not at all. And Misaki was in this chibinized state and wouldn't be able to save Usagi-san if Aikawa blew a gasket.

Misaki twisted in his grasp, uncomfortable. Downstairs, Aikawa-san called out again.

"Sensei! Don't act as if you aren't at home! I know you're here!"

"Usagi-san, I can't let Aikawa-san see me like this! Let go, and I'll hide somewhere." Misaki continued to squirm. His eyebrows were drawn together, and his lips were turned down. Something about that expression reminded Usagi-san of a nervous elementary school boy on his first day in a new school.

Usagi-san felt his heart gave a tight squeeze. It wasn't a painful squeeze, instead it was the same feeling he gets when Misaki whispered his name in a weak voice while they were making love. It was a squeeze he gets just after waking up to see Misaki curled up in bed next to him, snuggling against his chest.

It was the squeeze in his heart when he found Misaki absolutely, irresistibly adorable.

Usagi-san would have cuddled and cooed at Misaki if it weren't for Aikawa's footsteps barging up the stairs.

" YOU BASTARD OF A WRITER! YOU BETTER HAVE THE MANUSCRPIT READY, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed. (Aikawa, alarmed by the silence of Usagi, must have felt a false danger of usagi not finishing the manuscript)

Suddenly, Usagi-san had a eureka moment. He stared at the adorable Misaki in his arms, then at the door, where outside, Aikawa the dragon awaits.

"Misaki." Usagi-san said.

"What?"

"Play along with me."

And with that, he threw open the bathroom door, and walked into exposure.

***

"Ah, Sensei! There you are!" Aikawa trodded towards Usagi-san. "I _trust _you have the manuscript?"

Usagi-san wordlessly held up a panicked and puzzled Misaki. Instantly, a super angry I'm-gonna-kill-that-baka-sensei wasp/dragon Aikawa transformed into a melted kya-kawaii-tiny-hearts-in-my-eyes fangirl.

"OHMYGOD! KYAAAA~! KAWAIII!!!" Aikawa's expression was very similar to the this: X3. Hearts and flowers emanated from her pink and sunny aura. She took the little chibi from Usagi-san's arms and gave it a tight hug. "Sensei! Where did you get such a cute boy!? Ah! What's his name?? He's adorable!!!"

"He's M-" Usagi-san paused. Was it really okay to tell Aikawa that this child was Misaki chibinized? Of course, telling Aikawa won't cause a lot of damage, seeing how she was all over Misaki. But Usagi-san wanted to keep the boy's identity a secret. _Our little secret... _Somehow, it made Usagi-san feel warm to know that only he knew something about Misaki that the world doesn't know. Like he can protect Misaki that way. So he decided to zip it.

"OI! Usagi-san!"

Usagi-san snapped back to reality. Misaki was calling him. Aikawa, all thoughts of the manuscript forgotten, was cuddling him so much Misaki looked like he was going to suffocate.

Usagi-san, on instinct, reached out to take Misaki away from the arms of danger. But Aikawa's hold was too tight. "I don't wanna let him go~!"

"Aikawa, if you keep doing that, M- Aiko's going to choke."

"Ah? His name is Aiko? How appropriate! It means loved child." Aikawa gave M-(pardon me) AIKO an Eskimo kiss. "But sensei! His clothes are so loose! This is no way to treat a child! You should buy him some clothes!"

"I was just going to do that." Usagi-san failed in another attempt to save Misaki, who was starting to flail his limbs.

"Eh~? Really? Can I come?" Aikawa's eyes were sparkling with new found adoration.

Usagi-san sighed. Aikawa has forgotten all about the manuscript, all thanks to Misaki's cuteness. If he denied her, then sometime later she will remember, then she'll be back to the dragon lady she was 5 minutes ago.

"Fine. But _I _have to hold Aiko." Usagi-san was _really _starting to be concerned for his love.

Aikawa pouted, but she complied. As long as she got to see Aiko trying on different clothes, she didn't mind. _Hmmm... Today is... a bit different... something's missing...._

"Ah yes, sensei! Where did Misaki-kun go?"

"Hmmm? Oh he went to visit his brother." Usagi-san smoothly lied. Misaki glared from Usagi-san's arms. _That slick tongue!_ Then he thought of all the times that slick tongue had been inside his mouth, and blushed. Seeing this, Aikawa had to hold back a squeal.

"Aiko-chan~! I brought cream puffs, please help yourself to some~!" and she did squeal at the thought of seeing Aiko munching on cream puffs, possibly smearing the corners of his mouth with cream.

Usagi-san and Aikawa descended the stairs, talking. Usagi-san was careful not to mention the word _manuscript _or _book_ or anything concerning his work at all, in case he tipped off Aikawa and had to spend the rest of the day finishing off that long forgotten manuscript.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Boo hoo I didn't get to put in much cute chibi Misaki scenes. Will try harder!**

**And yes, Aiko means Loved Little One. I might have exaggerated Aikawa being a dragon lady, but that is pretty much what fanfic is for.**


	4. What are those three up to?

**A/N: Holy Crap! I have so much spare time, I posted 2 chapters is one day! Man! Thank you everyone for their reviews! Note: Am going to start calling Usagi-san Akihiko now! *u* and yes, Sebby dear, I have added you a bit in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Shungiku Nakamura does.**

**I give up on trying to get Usagi-san's red sportscar. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Misaki's left eyebrow was hitching up and down his forehead in spastic movements.

_To my dear Nii-chan and Nee-chan in Osaka and to my dear Tosama and Kasama in heaven, save me._

He, Usagi-san and Aikawa-san had went clothes shopping, and were resting in a cafe.

"Usagi-san. Why. Am. I. In. _THESE CLOTHES???_"

Currently, Misaki was sporting a bright pink ribbon on his hair and a white summer dress on him. He was wearing Mary Janes and was clicking them together impatiently, obviously embarrassed. He was so short, his neck only made it up to the table.

"Aiko, stop pouting and eat your ice cream or it'll melt." Usagi-san scooped a spoonful of ice cream and tried to feed Misaki, but Misaki was super stubborn today. Probably because:

He was chibinized by some freaky and mysterious cookies.

Usagi-san is calling him Aiko.

Aikawa-san was embarrassing him by constantly having outbursts of moe.

He was in girls' clothes. Heck, right now he was wearing lacy panties! They itched like hell.

Now. Perhaps a little play back time would amuse you a bit more...

Usagi-san, carrying Misaki , with a love struck Aikawa tailing him, went to shop after shop after shop in Tokyo's most fashionable area, and each shop they went (which were mainly designer shops), Usagi-san would buy Misaki a huge bunch of unnecessary, girly, and expensive clothes. These are the deathly ingredients, mix them together and bake it, and you will have a Sizzling Pissed Off Misaki Soufflé.

Albeit a soufflé with a pink ribbon on it.

"Usami-sensei! Aiko-chan~! Smile!" Aikawa-san was taking yet another picture of Misaki. This was something she did often, too.

Misaki raised a pained smile to his lips. It was good to see Aikawa-san happy and relaxed, but did it have to be _this _way?

Usagi-san pushed the spoon of ice cream into Misaki's lips. The young boy looked shocked for a moment, then his face blushed into the colour of the ribbon on his head. This only prompted Aikawa to have yet another convulsion of moe.

At that moment, three high school girls who were sitting at a table not far from Misaki's, squealed.

"KYA~! Look at that little girl over there!!! She's so cuuuuute! I wish I was born like her!" cried Kyoko.

"I know! Look at her parents! They are both so good looking!" piped the second girl, Rin.

The third girl, Saori, gasped. The other girls turned to look at her.

"That man over there, the father, it's Usami Akihiko!"

Saori has read all of Akihiko's books and she loves all of them. Hell, she even reads the fanfics about Akihiko's novels! In short, she's a major fangirl, and ANY Akihiko fangirl in this world who has an infatuation with the novelist would recognize him anytime, anywhere. So of course Kyoko and Rin wouldn't doubt her.

"EHHH??? WHAT?" Kyoko and Rin shouted, then covered their faces with menus when the Usami table occupants looked over at them. When they were sure the opposite party had looked away, they whispered off to each other.

"But I thought he wasn't married, much less a dad!" Rin said in hushed tones.

"I know! Maybe a secret lover?"

"SHUT UP KYOKO! USAMI-SENSEI WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING AS SCANDOLOUS AS THAT!" this indignant sentence was whispered by Saori in what she hoped was the loudest whisper she could manage.

Kyoko flinched. Never, ever mess with an Akihiko fangirl. Rin, the peacemaker, tried to divert Saori's attention.

"Look, Saori! Now's your chance to ask for an autograph!"

At this, Saori's eyes lit up. Oh, those hours of daydreaming, playing and replaying Usami-sensei's conferences just to stare at his violet eyes and silver hair, hearing his husky, low voice...Reading his novels ten times, as if finding the passage to his heart in there... her dream of meeting him can finally come into fruition! Maybe he might allow her to take a picture, or even talk to her!

Oh, how she would love it!

***

Meanwhile, at the Akihiko and Company table...

"Usagi-san, I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Misaki rubbed his exhausted eyes. It was only afternoon, but somehow, turning into a chibi had really took out a lot of energy from him.

"Aww... does Aiko need a nap? And I thought little kids would be energetic." Akihiko smiled gently. Right now...

_**Akihiko's P.O.V:**_

_Misaki is rubbing his eyes, and behind him, the background fades into a pink dream. Everything had taken on a rosy glow. Sparkles glimmered around Misaki, and bubbles floating pass him. 'Where do those bubbles come from?' he wondered 'Oh, never mind, it looks cute.'_

_**End of Akihiko's love vision.**_

_**Aikawa's P.O.V:**_

_Sensei is looking at Aiko-chan, and everything around them disappears to a beautiful meadow field. Sensei's eyes are sparkling, and so are Aiko-chan's. Deep feelings, without the use of words, are conveyed to each other. Without warning, Aiko-chan is saying "Usagi-san" and her voice is like it's coming down from heaven. Sensei is whispering "Aiko..." in the same voice..._

_**End of Aikawa's fangirl fantasy.**_

_**Misaki's P.O.V:**_

_Usagi-san is giving me his pervert look again._

_And Aikawa-san is... well she looks like her eyes are going to be squeezed permanently shut by the way she is doing her KYAAA~ face._

_Nii-chan, I just want to go home and sleep! Why do these things happen to me..._

_**End of Misaki's incorrect assumption.**_

***

Over at the three schoolgirls table, though...

Saori was preparing herself physically and mentally to greet the great Usami Akihiko.

"_Breathe, Smile, talk. Breathe Smile Talk. Oh god, I think I'd die by then."_

Kyoko and Rin just shared a knowing look.

***

"Let's leave now, Aiko." Akihiko said. Misaki looked like he was in danger of toppling face first into the ice cream sundae, which had melted.

"Mm..."

Akihiko lifted Misaki from the chair, and cradled him to his chest. Misaki, too tired to argue, lolled his head on Akihiko's shoulder. His lids sealed his wide green eyes, and his lips were slightly parted. Akihiko put his face close to Misaki's hair, and inhaled the sweet Misaki scent.

"Sleep well, Misaki. I love you." He whispered, too low for anyone to listen.

Misaki was already dozing.

Aikawa just floated off into Lalaland, dazzled by the very sweetness of this scene.

Akihiko shifted Misaki to his left arm, and carried some bags with his right.

"Aikawa, Ikuzo. Take the bags." Aikawa happily complied, her arms full with the shopping bags.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This is not the end of the three schoolgirls! They will be following with chapter 5! And I will make it a special chapter, wherein Misaki wears ALL the clothes Usagi and Aikawa bought for him! Stay tuned! Meantime, contend with Akihiko, Aikawa, and Misaki's P.O.V, and Misaki resting in the arms of Usagi-san!!**

**Poor Saori-chan, does she know that the passage to Usagi-san's heart are actually are in his BL novels?**


	5. Oh Noes!

**A/N: Special thanks to all who reviewed, especially Kawaii Hime-Sama!!! Thank you all for saying Misaki is so cute! I personally enjoy Aiko-chan moments. **

**This chapter is kinda boring. =( but if you read it all the way through, then you'll find the three schoolgirls do something crazy!**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica belongs to Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. All credit goes to her.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Royce Cafe, A.K.A That Normal Looking Cafe Where All The Trouble Started, Tokyo. 2:17 P.M**

Saori's pulse was racing, roaring in her ears. She felt lightheaded and dizzy. Everything was fuzzy, and noises sounded distant.

"Saori, get a grip!" said Rin. Her girly friends were giving her a pep talk.

"Yeah! I'm sure Usami-sensei is a kind man! He would flash you his loveliest smile and shake your hand." Cheered Kyoko.

_This _was the wrong thing to say. Saori immediately hyperventilated. Again.

Rin shot a basilisk glare at Kyoko. Kyoko was well known to speak what is on her mind, not thinking things through.

"Think of what you're saying before you send Sa-chan halfway to heaven!"

"Sorry..."

Suddenly, Saori stood up. Her cheeks had two red spots on it.

"_I will not let my nervousness get in my way of meeting Usami-sensei!!!" _There was steel in Saori's eyes, and that steel seemed to grow hotter, until it melted the black of Saori's eyes, making it a pinpoint of hot ink. Finally, fire ignited in it, and it glinted with a dangerous determination.

Kyoko and Rin stared at Saori with newfound reverence in their eyes. From wobbly wimp to warrior fangirl, Saori was brave when it comes to what she wants.

What they didn't know, was that the Akihiko and Co. had already left, along with their shopping bags.

***

Akihiko, Aikawa, and Aiko **(holy crap, they're like a family! 0_o)** were walking through the throngs of shoppers in the busiest fashion district in Tokyo to Akihiko's car.

Aiko was still resting peacefully, and many people stopped to stare at the cherubic child in Akihiko's arms.

Murmurs arose as the crowd parted to let the child and her 'parents' through, adding the effect of Moses and The Chosen People on the Akihiko group.

"_Kawaii!" _

"_So lucky! Look at her parent's shopping bags! Those are designer labels!"_

" _And her parents seem to just love her! I WANNA BE LOVED LIKE THAT TOO~!"_

"_Wha! That child is rich and loved, and so beautiful too! She will be so successful when she grows up!"_

"_I wonder if she has a grown up big brother?" (__**Well, Misaki **_**does **_**have a big brother... *sweat drop*)**_

Envious, adoring and moe words were sparked. Thankfully, all attention were locked on Misaki, or else if people saw that the great writer Usami Akihiko was holding the child, with a woman in tow, it would have stirred up some nasty rumours, and Aikawa would have lost her job.

Akihiko, sensing the focal point in his arm, only held Misaki all the more tighter, afraid that some escaped psychopath might steal his beloved Misaki.

_If only I could hold him like this, hold him forever..._

Akihiko's solemn thoughts vanished from his mind when Misaki turned his lovely face to Akihiko's chest. Akihiko's heart swelled bigger every time Misaki breathed against it.

***

Saori, with Rin and Kyoko in tow, tore through the shoppers. Saori had marched up to the table, only to find it empty except for a waiter cleaning up. She then grabbed the poor waiter by the lapels of his shirt, screaming _Where did Usami-sensei go?_

The waiter, thinking she must've meant the table's earlier occupant, pointed shakily to the direction where he last saw the man with many shopping bags.

And that brings us to the three running schoolgirls. Actually, one running schoolgirl. The other two were being grabbed by the back of their collars, the heels of their shoes wearing down with friction from being dragged.

"SA-CHAN! CALM DOWN!" yelped a bewildered Rin. All of Saori's frustrated determination, developed in the cafe, needed an out.

People jumped out of Saori's way, but there were some unfortunate victims who weren't paying attention, and they got bulldozed out of the way.

Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw the smoke rising from her shoes. An acrid scent drifted to her nose. It was... the smell of burning rubber!

"AH!!! HOT! HOT! HAWTT!" Kyoko cried. Unfortunately, Saori couldn't give a damn. She was incapable of that.

Suddenly, Saori stopped. Just like that. The resulting inertia caused all three to drift forward a foot.

Rin and Kyoko let out breaths of relief. Kyoko took off her shoes and inspected her blistered heels. Her socks were ripped, and the heel of her shoes were as thin as paper.

_Jesus, I almost shat myself._

They looked up at Saori, who was staring forlornly ahead. The two girls twisted to see the cause of Saori's despair.

Usami Akihiko, along with wife and kid, was riding away on his red sportscar.

Rin and Kyoko got up, and patted Saori's back, which was trembling. In soothing tones, they comforted her with words like "_you can always go to his next book signing fair." _Or "_Maybe he'll come and shop for his daughter next time, and you'll bump into him."_

Saori turned to look at her best friends. She buried herself in their group hug.

"Usami-sensei never has book signing fairs. And with that amount of clothes he bought today, he wouldn't be needing to shop for a long, long time." She mumbled. "No. To wait for another chance like this would be like waiting for Haley's comet."

Rin and Kyoko were worried. Saori was taking this well. Too well. They just patted Saori's back even more.

_God, they're so supportive._ Saori thought. Time to put their loyalty to the test.

"Rin. Kyoko. We are going to stalk Usami-sensei."

***

**Usami Akihiko Residency, A.K.A The Big Fancy Maisonette Where That Lazy Novelist Lives In, Tokyo. 4:36 P.M.**

Misaki woke up to a comfortable warmth enveloping him. He burrowed deeper into the heat source, breathing deeply.

"Misaki, are you awake?" a gentle voice called him. Misaki lifted his face, and saw mauve eyes gazing down at him. Misaki, recognizing the man, felt love and affection rushing up in him, making him smile. He leaned into the broad chest in front of him, inhaling. Strong arms wrapped around the boy, like they were made to do just that. It was a rare lovey-dovey moment for the Romantica couple, until...

_Oh my god, I did NOT just cuddle Usagi-san._

Misaki jumped off Usagi-san like he was a hot potato.

"USAGI-SAN! THAT WAS- I DID NOT-!" then the little boy noticed something else, too.

"HOLY COW! USAGI-SAN! HOW DID YOU GET SO BIG?!"

Usagi-san just sighed. Misaki was still sleep befuddled.

"Misaki. You ate that cookie. Remember?"

Misaki's eyes widened. "O-oh..." Misaki's eyes travelled downwards, to his short body.

Seeing his white dress, Misaki narrowed his eyes. Memories flashed through his mind, about Aiko-chan, shopping for expensive clothes, and sleeping in Usagi-san's arms in public like that.

At the thought of the latter, Misaki flushed red-hot, and his tiny fingers curled into fists.

Usagi-san, sensing something amiss, said "Aiko, what's wrong?"

"DON'T CALL ME AIKO!!!" and Misaki grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at Usagi-san. Akihiko smoothly ducked his head, and in one graceful motion, lifted Misaki and kissed his nose.

"What's wrong with Aiko? It suits you. Because you are my loved, little one."

"MY NAME IS TAKAHASHI MISAKI!"

"Wrong, the 163 centimetre boy is Takahashi Misaki. Currently, that boy is visiting his brother in Osaka. Right now, you are Usami Aiko, my daughter that I have with Misaki."

"ASSHOLE! MEN CAN'T GET PREGNANT!"

"With the amount of sex I have with Misaki, it's possible."

Misaki blushed. Unexpectedly, he felt his eyes tear a little. God, what was wrong with him? Just a little teasing from Usagi-san, and he was crying like a baby. He only vaguely remembered being sensitive like this as a child. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Akihiko, alarmed, hugged Misaki tightly and tried to soothe him.

"Misaki, I was only teasing you! Don't cry!"

" I wasn't crying! I had something in my eye!"

Akihiko cradled the grumbling Misaki in his arms, like a doll.

_Like a doll..._

Akihiko looked at Misaki's dress. It was wrinkled, and Misaki's ribbon had come off.

Akihiko set Misaki on the table. Misaki's quizzical green eyes looked up.

"Misaki, lift your arms."

Misaki obeyed, and in a flash, Akihiko had gotten hold of the hem of Misaki's skirt and pulled it over Misaki's round head. With his hair ruffled, Misaki gave Akihiko the impression of a baby chick.

"!?!?!"

"Misaki, since it would be such a waste if I bought _all _these pretty clothes for nothing, I want you to change your clothes every two hours or so."

"Whaaaaaat?" Misaki widened his sparkly big eyes.

Akihiko opened a shopping bag, and took out a _baby_ blue chiffon dress, full of frills and laces and ribbons. With a big smirk on his face, Akihiko called out in a sing song voice.

"Misaki, wear this for _me, _please."

"YOU FRIGGIN' PEDO!"

**A/N: I like Misaki's sparkly big eyes. ^^ thank you to Rinnie!!! Um, can anyone please send me your ideas on what Misaki should wear? I already have his entire wardrobe in mind. A lot of them are very Lolita, though. **


	6. Ninjas and Revelations

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE ALL SUPER AWESOME!!! Thank you for reviewing! Especially to: Kawaii hime-sama, Junjou Vampire, Rin, Savagen and Hunny Bun Bun. And yes, there will be more Misaki in a dress scene! I might write a sequel to this story. Also, had anyone ever thought of the Romantica name smooshie? Like Misakihiko? Kimi Hana makes me cry. **

**Please keep in mind that I am not Mary Sueing Saori or Kyoko. (Although Rin is dedicated to my friend, Rin! Hi Rin!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, Apple and co. or Kimi=Hana, OR katekyo hitman Reborn. *SOBNESS***

**Music by: Wild Cherry- Play The Funky Music White Boy. ^^**

"**Behind every gay novelist, there is a giant teddy bear and a college student."**

Misaki was being shot. His jade green eyes flared, the hate in them obvious and intense.

"Traitor!" He yelled at his lover. Akihiko was too busy aiming to make a comeback. When he felt that he got the angle just right, he said, "Smile, Misaki."

A flash of glaring white light bathed Misaki. The digital camera in Usagi-san's hands beeped, and a picture of Misaki appeared on the screen. On it, Misaki was wearing a sailor girl uniform. His hair was secured into two pigtails by some ribbons. The socks he wore were a bit loose, and they hung halfway down Misaki's calves. His adorable face was wearing an expression of pure contempt, his little nose turned up in irritation. His sun-kissed skin was glowing a rosy pink.

_Right now, he really is my little Aiko..._ Akihiko chuckled to himself. He would never let Misaki know what he was thinking right now.

Seeing the Usagi-san's usual Poker face replaced by an amused expression, Misaki clenched his teeth tighter. _Godammit he pisses me off!_ _He's taking advantage of my situation!_

Akihiko dug through some bags. _I know it's here..._He vividly remembered buying that thing from a kink shop...

Aha! There it was. Lying there in its glorious suggestiveness...

"Misaki..."

"Nani?" The last time Usagi-san said 'Misaki...' Misaki ended up in this sailor suit.

Akihiko wordlessly held up the object and gouged the little boys' expression. Misaki didn't disappoint. He looked as if Suzuki-san had turned into a giant monster and was terrorizing Tokyo city! **(Suzilla!)**

Akihiko pulled off the ribbons on Misaki's head.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

***

**Outside Usami Akihiko Residency**

Saori and Kyoko were having a fight. Kyoko was getting sick of playing i-spy. She wanted them to get back, before they got caught, especially dressed like how they were.

Okay! Let's rewind a little, back to the three schoolgirl's HQ, Kyoko's house.

Kyoko's parents were out of town, which was pure luck. Rin and Saori called their parents to inform them they would be sleeping over Kyoko's house. Saori had rushed to her house to bring some spyware. And along with those...

Ninja costumes!

"_Please please please!!! It would look soooooo cool!" Saori had begged._

"_No-" but Kyoko and Rin were interrupted by the puppy eyes Saori was giving them._

"_If we're going to stalk someone, we might as well do it thoroughly..."_

And that... was why they were in ninja girl costumes right now. Rin, trying to have as little to do with their conversation as possible, cranked up the volume on her iPod.

"_Play the funky music white boy..."_

Outside Rin's musical sphere, a malicious aura was brooding itself around Kyoko and Saori.

"Saori! You have gone too far this time!" Kyoko drew out her sword, which was... sadly, fake. But it looked real and dangerous.

Saori gasped. Kyoko, her lifelong best friend, was challenging her to a brawl? She covered her mouth with a hand, and tears leaked from the corner of her eyes.

"Kyoko... you..."

"You leave me no choice!" and with that, Kyoko charged out. Saori, on instinct, jumped away from the danger. This action brought Saori out from their cover of trees, and into the busy streets of Tokyo. Pedestrians and random people looked up, puzzled at the Ninja cosplaying girl out here this late at night. They completely stopped in their tracks when Kyoko came out, sword brandished.

Saori pulled out her own sword. "You were my sister!" she said desperately. She blocked Kyoko's blows, unwilling to fight. Sparks flew, blossoming around the two sisters in their strange duet of combat.

Kyoko didn't answer, just continued attacking. Saori's tears where on full flow now, sparkling like stars as they scattered all around. Kyoko brought out her makibishi **(smoke bomb)** and hit it to the ground. _Poof!_ Plumes of pink smoke exploded. Saori coughed, trying to keep the smoke from her mouth. Her sight senses were useless.

A silhouette rose from within the mist. It came closer, and a sudden breeze revealed it to be Kyoko. She took out some shurikens from her utility belt, and tossed it at Saori. Saori, who may not be able to use her sight, had excellent hearing. Two fingers sliced up and caught the shurikens.

Saori's eyes were burning now. It was the same burn that Kyoko saw in the afternoon, back at the fateful cafe. It was the burn you see on Tsuna's eyes when he gets hit with the dying will bullet.

Saori non chalantly threw away the shuriken. Kyoko backed, sensing danger. A storm seemed to appear on the sky, and Kyoko prepared herself for the worst.

"Oh... So you think you can win with just a few toys, eh?" Saori said. Her voice was layered with poison. "Well let me tell you. Black Saori has no need for weapons." Saying thus, she discarded her sword, and emptied the contents of her utility belt on the floor.

_**Narration: **__Black Saori has made her appearance! What will Kyoko do? Stay tuned, for the next episode!_

***ending song theme...***

**Usami Akihiko Residency, completely unaware of the crowd just outside the building...**

Misaki's head was hanging in shame. His face felt like a steaming bun.

The... _cat ears_ he was wearing on his head felt like lead. The band seemed to be pulsing headaches into his brain. He shuffled a bit, but accidentally tripped over the cat tail that was clipped to the back of his skirt.

Akihiko chuckled. Misaki looked like a rain soaked kitten.

Misaki, hearing that accursed chuckle of Akihiko's, fixed him with his best _Die, You Bastard_ glare.

"Usagi-san. Do you have a nekomimi fetish?" Misaki growled.

"No, I only have a Misaki fetish." Saying thus, he kissed Misaki's small mouth. The swift peck evolved into something more passionate, and Usagi-san's tongue completely dominated Misaki's. Misaki's air supply was cut short. When Usagi-san pulled back, Misaki was struggling for oxygen. "Usagi-san... no..."

"_I'm out of Misaki." _Usagi-san breathed. Even though chibi Misaki was definitely more visually satisfying, he wasn't as _physically _satisfying. Still, when Usagi-san wants Misaki, he'll get Misaki.

Usagi-san initiated another deep kiss. Misaki struggled and fought.

_Need...air..._

Misaki, with great effort, pulled away and ducked is head under Usagi-san's.

Gasping, he panted out. "_Usagi-san. You're. Too. Big!"_

Realization rocked Usagi-san's mind. Misaki had always been weak, vulnerable. Fragile.

Right now, Misaki was ten times more fragile. Usagi-san had to be gentle from now on, as in, _really _gentle.

_But..._

**Professor Usagi-san's Inner Calculator:**

_Misaki + Freaky Cookies = Super Chibi_

_Misaki the Super Chibi x Akihiko's sex drive = Hurt Misaki_

_Hurt Misaki = Must Never Happen = No More Wild Sex_

_NO MORE SEX?_

That means... no more pouncing on Misaki when he was cooking? No more feeling up Misaki's chest? No more... licking? Touching? Kissing?

No More Sex?!

Usagi-san's lilac eyes widened. Sex was the pinnacle of their relationship! The bubble gum core of the lollipop! The savoury spice!

Usagi-san stayed rooted to the spot, trying to digest this snippet of reality. _No more sex. No more hearing Misaki moan. No more harassing Misaki every night._

A roar seemed to rush in Usagi-san's ears. He felt his world collapsing. His knees felt weak, and he could feel the air knock out from his lungs.

"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Get a grip!" Misaki's squeaky voice called out from the darkness that was once Akihiko's world of sex.

Misaki was patting Usagi-san's face, worry prominent on his small face. "Calm down, Usagi-san!"

Akihiko shook his head, more like he wanted to shake thoughts from his mind than to say No.

"M...Misaki... let's go to bed."

Misaki gaped. Normally Usagi-san's way of saying 'Let's go to bed.' Meant 'Let's have sex.' But this time, Usagi-san's lost and shaken face doesn't exactly say 'I'm in the mood.'

Usagi-san stripped Misaki wordlessly and put him in a lacy babydoll nightgown. Even shocked and bewildered, he wasn't going to miss the chance of seeing Misaki in adorable clothes. Misaki, concerned about Usagi-san and the expression on his face, didn't argue.

But the cuteness of Misaki only reminded him of what he could no longer enjoy.

Usagi-san pulled Misaki close to him that night. He needed Misaki's warmth to help him through this. But Misaki's small body only covered Akihiko's chest.

When Misaki's breathing evened out, Akihiko muttered, with determination.

"Misaki. I WILL find an antidote to this. And I WILL screw you again."

This promise he sealed, with a kiss on Misaki' lips.

**

"Well, I'll be going now." Rikka put on her silver slippers, lacing the strings up her calves, the wings on them shining. Her eyes were a glowed a sky blue, and her black, slightly waved hair rippled past her waist.

"Gambate, Ri-chan. End the madness." Said a man. The man was wearing shoes similar to that of Rikku's only they were gold.

"Yes, yes." She held up the tiny vial she had, then put them in her jeans. She was in her human get-up, except for her unsual shoes. The jeans covered the shoe straps, so the humans won't see them. They'll just think they were pretty sandals.

"Usami Akihiko. Here I come."

**A/N: I know you're thinking "Oh it's **_**ANOTHER **_**OC!" But believe me, without her, I can't end the story. Next chapter hopefully last chapter so I can focus more on Shinobu Chin in Wonderland.**

**BTW: Hime-sama! I'll put more descriptions of you next chapter, don't worry! The characters will have more time to gawk at you then! ^^**


	7. Problem: Solved

**A/N: Last chapter!!! =D FINALLY! Apology for the randomness of the previous chapter. Ninjas lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, nor do I own DragonBall.**

Continued three high school girls.

Rin was listening to the chorus of her favourite song. Her friends had disappeared, but she wansn't all that worried. They had left their bags up here, so it means they'll be coming back.

Rin was too busy humming songs to watch the confrontation over the foliage of the trees. That means she didn't see the shuriken Saori flung away.

So when that shuriken sliced through her headphones, she was really surprised. Surprised and mad. The chorus had just come!

She stood up. What were her friends doing? Suddenly, noise of Kyoko and Saori's confrontation filtered to her.

"_Well, let me tell you. Black Saori has no need for weapons."_

Rin's face flushed with anger. They were fighting again! She had been tolerant of them up until now. It's time they really learn that Rin had her limits too!

"_When will you two STOP FIGHTING?" _she yelled. She came out from the hiding spot.

Kyoko and Saori jumped. Rin never yelled! Oooh... this is bad...

"If you two aren't going to LEARN how to get along, then I'll make you! KAMEHAMEHA!"

A beam of explosive light exploded from Rin's hands. They hit Kyoko and Saori, leaving them flying.

The onlookers applauded. They all thought there was a movie being filmed, and just stuck around to watch. It had been normal ninja fighting up until now, but this _Kamehameha _move was really cool!

"_A new DragonBall movie?"_

"_I'm so watching it when it hits cinemas."_

"_How does that girl do it?"_

"_Must be some special projectors!"_

"_HEY YOU THREE! WANNA BE IN MY NEXT MOVIE?"_

A middle-aged man was waving at the girls. He looked excited. **(well of course you would be excited if you saw some girl doing the kamehameha right in front of you!)** Saori and Kyoko had picked themselves up. They were injured, but not very badly. He jogged over to the girls, flashing them a wide smile.

"My name is Katsuo Mori. I'm a movie director." He handed them his business card. "I'd really appreciate it if you ladies would call me , you all seem so dedicated to your work!" He looked at Saori and Kyoko's wounds.

"We need more actresses like you three. The others are just so petty and sensitive. And you guys are very convincing, just the type I need for my next project." He checked his watch. "Well, I have to go home now. It's very late. My wife is waiting up." He gave the girls one last smile, and walked off.

As soon as he left, Rin looked pointedly and Saori and Kyoko. "Make up. _Then _we'll go home."

Kyoko and Saori, fear shaking in their bones from the last attack Rin pulled, apologized quickly.

Rin smiled, glad to feel the friendship in their circle again. She was, after all, the peacemaker of the two. Sometimes you just have to go a little extreme if you want to get anywhere.

**In the morning, the three schoolgirls gave Mori-san a call. They ended up being the mains in a movie adaption of a novel Akihiko wrote, and Saori almost died of happiness. **

**The end. (Of the three schoolgirl's tale.)**

_**Usami Akihiko residency...**_

Misaki was standing on a tall stool by the stove. Even chibinized, he was still better at cooking.

Currently, he was wearing a pink kimono. The sash around his waist was a bright gold, matching the intricate ornaments on his head.

Usagi-san looked like he was thinking deeply about something. Usagi-san did not fawn over Misaki like he did yesterday.

_How strange..._ Sometimes Misaki still couldn't get the swing of his temperamental landlord's moods.

"_Ding Dong..._"

Misaki turned off the stove and jumped off the stool. He was overwhelmed by a strange feeling of dejavu when he opened the door.

The first thing he saw was a pair of silver sandals. His eyes travelled upwards, past the jeans to the red shirt and long black hair, to the stranger. She looked about 16 and her porcelain features glowed in the light. Her eyes were a playful blue glimmer.

"_KAWAII!"_ she squealed, then swooped down to cuddle Misaki. Misaki, who was getting used to exclamations like this, just blinked a couple of times, then slowly said " E-excuse me... but, who are you?"

The girl pulled back, and looked at Misaki with a delighted expression.

"OOOH! Your voice is so cute!" then she gave Misaki another bout of fangirl squeals and hugs.

Akihiko walked over to the door. This strange girl was hugging his Misaki as if she owned him!

He forcibly removed Misaki from the girl's arms. He had only tolerated Aikawa hugging Misaki because it could get him out of the deadline problem.

He cradled Misaki, indicating the bond between them.

"And you are...?"

The girl coughed and stood up straighter. She extended her hand, a very business-like gesture.

"My name is Rikka, assistant messenger of heaven."

Usagi-san's eyebrow arched. "Oh?"

"Yes. And I came to fix your predicament." She inclined her head towards Misaki. "It seems like some experimental cookies fell to earth yesterday. They were _supposed _to make you bigger, but it seems that some playful cherubs put reversers in them."

Akihiko's eyebrow only arched further.

Rikka fumbled in the pocket of her jeans. She took out a tiny vial, and offered in to Usagi-san."This is the antidote."

Usagi-san took the vial. This Rikka person could be the answer to his prayers, or she could be some random person coming to pull a prank on him. _But I haven't told anyone about Misaki..._

While Akihiko was still debating within himself, Misaki, the more naive of the two, eagerly snatched the vial from Usagi-san. He downed the entire thing. For a second, nothing happened. And then suddenly, Misaki found his vision to that of before he shrank. Usagi-san's eyes widened, but after awhile, a smile spread on his lips. _I have my sex toy back! _He set Misaki down and hugged him tightly.

Misaki could hardly believe it! He was 161 centimetre again! He turned around to Rikka-san to thank her.

"Arigatou, Rikka san! You really are a life saver!" But Rikka was looking away, a blush on her face.

"What's wrong, Rikka-san?"

Rikka, still looking away, mumbled in an embarrassed tone "Misaki, you're... um, you have no clothes on."

Misaki looked down at his body. Sure enough, he was buck naked. The tiny Kimono was on the floor. His face turned a crimson red.

"AH! Well- um- I-" He shut his mouth and ran off to find some clothes. There were only 5 people who have seen Misaki naked, the first two being his late parents, the third, Takahiro. Usagi-san was the forth, and finally, Rikka.

Usagi-san smiled warmly at the still blushing Rikka. "Thank you. I don't know what would happen if you hadn't come to help us."

Rikka replied, a playful tone layering her voice. "You would've become sexually frustrated and ended up doing something really crazy and embarrassing..."

Akihiko had an idea. "Wait right here." He went to the living room and came back with something.

"Here, take these."

Rikka took the items and stared at them. It was pictures of Chibi-chibi Misaki that Usagi-san had printed the previous night. Instantly her eyes sparkled and she went into super-moe mode.

"OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! SO CUUUUTE~!"

"It's the least I can do."

Rikka didn't say anything, just floated out of the maisonette, too busy squealing over the pictures she had acquired.

Akihiko smiled, and closed the door. "Fangirls." Then he rushed to Misaki's room, to fulfil what he could not do last night, a grin on his face.

****

OMAKE:

Rikka was back in heaven, a dreamy smile still on her face as she put each picture of Misaki in a photo frame. Her superior came in.

"Rikka, did you remember to erase their memories?"

"Oh crap!"

THE END!

**A/N: YAY! Let's get chibi 1 completed! ^^**

**Woot! Time to celebrate! *rushes to the kitchen for chocolate***


End file.
